Silly and pointless Tales
by Koppi-Chan
Summary: Ah, read this last chapter and be happy. Weee..
1. The mindless bloopers

Hhhiiiiii!!!!!!!!! I wanted to do something different like samurai jack!! I love samurai jack! But lets go on I do not own samurai jack or anything related to samurai  
  
Jack ^.^ *does the happy dance* read and review please .((-.-))  
  
Samurai Jack bloopers (...)  
  
scene where Jack meets the Scotsman   
  
Jack: dear lord man stop ,the noise!!!! *jack jumps off the bridge* AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!*splash*  
  
Scotsman:....  
  
The director dude :I god he did it again...  
  
jack kills the bagpipe   
  
Scotsman: you killed my bagpipe  
  
Jack: no problem  
  
people in the back hold up score board cards they all read 10.0 except for Aku's whose card reads 9.8  
  
when Jack finds out that that girl Eka is really Aku  
  
Jack: omigod!!!! Aku cross dresses!!!!!!!!!  
  
The director dude(tdd):Jack.....  
  
when Jack sinks in the sand and Eka spose to pull him out  
  
jack:*bubble bubble*  
  
tdd : ummm Eka??? she never comes   
  
oh dear lord jack!  
  
when jack was riding on the woolly's back to climb the tower  
  
jack falls off WWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*CRUNCH*  
  
All:..ambulance . fast!!!!!!!!  
  
the episode where Jack faces the blind archers  
  
Jack: for the last time I'm not taking off my clothes!!! Its freakn' cold!  
  
Tdd:*sigh* I should've stayed with the powerpuff girls.  
  
when he's about to fight the blind archers without clothes 'cept his undies  
  
All girls:!!!!!!!!!!!!! Woo hoo!!!!! jack blushes and runs to his trailer   
  
  
  
Well that's all I could think of mah brains hurts of sumthing painful well I hope you enjoyed it well I must go I have a bad cold and the medicine is kicking in bye!! 


	2. The happy chapter *does the happy dance*

Hehehehehehehehehehe I'm back this is chapter two of Samurai Jack bloopers or in other words the second chapter of MADDNESS!!!!!!! I will add some one who reviewed my  
  
Work in here mmmmmmmmmm who shall it be??? Well I better get writing.: WARNING: this not might be as good as the first I'm not sick or sugar high. Well here I go .  
  
1 Samurai Jack bloopers 2(@____@ brought to you by phatcat productions ^.~)  
  
  
  
jack and the green tall ppl (I don't remember what there called SORRY!!!)  
  
the jaws theme comes on *don don don don don don don donnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn(I giggle with happiness)  
  
this scene is were the little fish subs are coming to fight Aku  
  
All:????  
  
the theme gets faster and faster suddenly one of the fish subs are eaten by a GAINT UGLIE SHARK!!!  
  
All:o.0 o.0 Aku starts to laugh   
  
Aku: buhahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Jack:from inside the glass bubble shutup Aku !!! wait till I get out of this bubble I'll..  
  
Aku: YOU MOCK ME?! THE GREAT AND POWERFUL AKU????!!Aku picks up the bubble and shakes it like a snow globeMUHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Tdd: I think the part went to Aku's head...  
  
the scene is when jack is going to fight the archers ( he finally comes out of his trailer)  
  
Jack: I am read---------suddenly gets hit by snowballsaugghhhh!!!!!! X_xfalls slowly and dramatically to the ground  
  
All:o.0  
  
Blind archers:yeah we got him!!!! What were are still filming?  
  
when Jack is talking with the scientists  
  
Jack: so this will send me-------  
  
Evie the semi great(EtSG):hhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!  
  
All:o.0 wha. ?  
  
T.A.B: what is up my BROTHER????? gives jack a hi five  
  
Me I'm holding a invader zim doll looks all shy then.SSSSUUUPPPPPP????!!!  
  
EtSG:^.^*dances around*  
  
Security dude: I'm the police man who punches heads get the hell outa here!  
  
All fanfic writers: NO ,NEVER, I REFUSE ,MARRY ME JACK!! and other random statements so they get dragged off  
  
T.A.B: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHhahahahahahahahahhahaaa grows fainter and fainter  
  
All:o.0 0.o 0.o okkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy that was nice..  
  
  
  
That's the end. those are the ppl I chose to be psychotic and crazy with me ,please do not be mad at me for not asking I sorry I was impolite those ppl are Evie the semi great T.A.B THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS !! Hoped you enjoyed it ^^ *brought to you by Phatcats pro. ^.~  
  
Smooches bye-bye NOTE :NO SAMURAI WERE HURT IN THE FILMING OF THIS FANFIC NETHIER WERE BLIND ARCHERS .EVIL  
  
PSYCHO SHAPE SHIFTING WIZARDS *runs out of breath dies * gurgle~x_x 


	3. the party of doom!!!!

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ! Chapter 3 bow to me!!!! It not going to be as good as the last two but here I go!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
this is a party for Samurai Jack's success in the T.V business .(may not be a blooper but this going to be goofy all the characters of cartoon network are there including toonami )  
  
Akuthis place is f***ed up !gohon comes zooming by  
  
all stare at aku with wide eyeso0  
  
akuwell its true! Look at these fools all flying around and--------------- ----gets cut off when eddy slams into himWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!  
  
eddysorry dude I didn't mean too ..Aku slaps Eddy off of him and gets up Jack starts to laugh  
  
akushut up foolish mortal Jack stops and glares at Aku but then starts to laugh again  
  
AKUjust shut up already...  
  
jack pulls out his sword and waves it around a littlemust destroy you?  
  
akuI'm going to eat you!  
  
jack0.o  
  
akuI hate you  
  
jackprepare for the bloody weasel kick!puts up his leg and one arm  
  
suddenly vegeta slams into one of the blind archers   
  
archerX_x aagggguuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vegetaopps sorry pitiful hum----gets beat up by the other two archers  
  
everybody just starts fighting  
  
allaaggguuuuuuuuuhhhhiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!,(this is random no order)AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH my eye!!!! Aaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!  
  
nick is watching from next doorwwwooooowwwwwww we don't have parties like that...jack comes flying though the window of nick studios  
  
jackum hi!..jumps out the window to fight some more bring it on  
  
`someone randomits been brought!SWAP!  
  
the fighting continues till about 10:00 in the morning the scene is death ,doom, and jack missing his shirt. (like always)   
  
alloooooohhhhhhhh  
  
jackplease end this pleaseeeeeeeeeee...  
  
me okay I'm stopping I'm outa ideas anyway but I'll start on the forest chapter 2 okay?  
  
jack*groan*  
  
  
  
okay I'm done weeeewooo I'm done no more sorry ,my brain hurts, I don't have anymore ideas but I will do my other story bye!!!!! It was fun doing this sorta. I guess 


	4. BUM must die part 1

I have nothing to say nothing to say at all  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Jack: I can't belive we were invited to a nickoloden party  
  
Voice of msytery: WHY MUST THIS BE??????  
  
Aku: wtf?  
  
Scottsman: I do NOT wanna know why they say Nick is more screwed up then Cartoon Network.  
  
Jack: Who's they?  
  
Scottsman: Whos knows (shrug)  
  
Jack: *raises an eyebrow at the man walking toward them. The man has Red hair a trenchcoat and glasses*  
  
THE MAN!: Hi my name is Jhonen Vasqeuz. who are you? whats your name? and why do you wear a dress?  
  
Jack: My names Jack,*points to the scottsman* this is scottsman,*points to Aku* This is Aku,and Its not a dress its a-  
  
Jhonen: Ssshhhh! do you hear it????  
  
Scottsman: Um what aye 'ear not a thing  
  
Jhonen: yyeeeezzzz i do...*Jhonen turns, runs screaming something about he should've invented someone named Johnny C.*  
  
AllTHREE: O.o............* A Voice of msytery sounds behind them (VOM) the same VOM from beginning of chap.*  
  
VOM: Hey do you Know what just happened?  
  
Jack: Um No.....*all three of them turn around to face the vom they saw a three feet green alien with HUGE red eyes*  
  
Vom: Well you should KNOW! my show Invader Zim was cancelled by Nikcoloden! and I'm Zim!!  
  
Aku: why should we care?  
  
Zim: cause i'll give you a doughnut!  
  
Jack: Do you have any jelly doughnuts?  
  
Zim: Naw um outa jelly douhnuts!  
  
AKU: You got any bearclaws?  
  
Zim: Naw um outa bearclaws!  
  
scottsman: Do you have any glazed doughnuts?  
  
Zim: NAW! um outa- wait a minute let me go check! *zim leaves*  
  
*Jhonen walks to them.*  
  
jhonen: you waitin' for Zim and the doughnuts?  
  
allthree: yup  
  
jhonen: I wouldn't he made me wait for THREE WHOLE DAYS!  
  
Aku: did you get your doughnut?  
  
Jhonen: nope.*jhonen sniffs sadly* I want mah doughnut.  
  
Jack: who are you? *points to jhonen*  
  
Jhonen: welp I created Invader Zim ,I feel sick-  
  
Scottsman: you feel sick?  
  
Jhonen: *Jhonen hisses at Scottsman* No you kilt wearing freakoid its a comic so is Johnny the Homicidal Maniac,and Squee  
  
scottsman: who you callin freak? lest i don't have red hair!!!  
  
Aku: But you*Aku pionts to the Scottsman* have red hair......  
  
Scottsman: Oh yea  
  
Aku: *Aku rolled his eyes and slapped the scottsman on the back of the head* fool....  
  
Jack: So what do you want?  
  
Jhonen: well if i got zim to get your doughnuts would you help me and and few others kill BUM?  
  
Aku: You want us to kill your BUM? *jhonen sighed*  
  
Jhonen: No its the show that replaced IZ And they are called Butt ugly martins.....  
  
All 'cept jhonen: o.O  
  
Jhonen: see what i mean!  
  
Scottsman: Not really *aku slapped him on the back of the head again*  
  
Aku: susssh you........I heard something.....  
  
Another voice 'o mystery: YOU WALL!!! THATS ALL YOU'LL EVER BE IS A WALL!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jhonen: *Grins happily* That'd be Johnny!  
  
Jack: Johnny?  
  
Jhonen: Yea jhonny the Homicidal maniac. * they all walked to the source of the screaming and saw a tall thin blue haired man   
with large eyes pointing to a wall with a wickedly shape knife Jack gave a 0.o face and tried to turn when Jhonen graped him   
by the waist and turned him around. When Jack did turn he saw johnny faceing him his knife pointed at jacks neck with a insane  
grin plastered to his face*  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay this is going to be now a continueing of plot! Bum must die part 2 comeing up! 


	5. BUM must die 2 (i'm in this part!)

Silly and pointless Tales chapter 5 yo  
  
  
  
Jack : Err Hi *Jack waved weakly to the psychotic Johnny (Nny)*  
  
Nny : Oh its so nice to finally meet someone with manners*Nny took up Jack's hand and shook it tell Nny released it*  
  
Jack : Um Thank you…….*Jack looked down at his hand there was thick crimson blood, Jack gave a o.0 face*  
  
Jhonen : What's wrong Jack never saw blood before? *Jhonen let go of Jack's waist and walked over to Nny apparently plotting something *  
  
Jack : I'm frightened beyond a doubt ** A small tug at jacks kimono made him turn around and see a short blonde haired girl (with on flaming eyebrows though) with grayish blue eyes and a long black sweater that went down to her knees*  
  
Little girl : Hellooooo my name is nightmare valgaav  
  
Aku : Who are you?  
  
Nightmare valgaav : I'm the author duh can't ya tell? *she spreads out her arms and does a pose * ^^  
  
Aku : No couldn't tell. I always thought the author was a psychotic little witch with practically no life  
  
Jack : *looks at NV * The truth hurts don't it?  
  
NV : Well you got some of it right I'm a bitch not a witch. *jumps up and kicks Aku in the head* ASSHOLE! *starts to fly away *  
  
Aku/Jack/Scotsman: YOU can fly?  
  
NV : Yesh with BITCH POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * flies off into a large sunset (how in the hell did that get into the studio?) and gets third degree burns *  
  
Scotsman : Well lets 'ope that's the end of that.  
  
Nny : Mmmmm well after some plotting err deliberation me and Jhonen decided to ask you for you help to destroy BUM.  
  
Jack : what do we get in return?  
  
Nny : The doughnuts Zim promised you.  
  
Jhonen : What about My doughnut???  
  
NV : No Jhonen you never get your doughnut.  
  
Aku : Gad your back?  
  
NV: yup….  
  
Jhonen : This is no damn fair! I WANT MY DOUGHNUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NV : stop whining! I am the author! I rule allllllllllllllllllllllllllll!!!!!!!!!!!! @_@ * starts running around in circles cawing and flapping my arms for really no apparent reason is still red and sore from the third degree burns*  
  
Scotsman : Man I wish she'd dai (die)  
  
Jack : I think everyone does…………..  
  
Jhonen : hear ,hear!  
  
Nny : -____- I know  
  
Aku : I could step on her.  
  
NG: squack ^^ Awww Aku you'd do that for me?  
  
Aku : Gladly  
  
NV : Yeah!!!!  
  
  
  
Okays that's chapter 5 I know that was stupid and short. But I was sssooooo bored. Oh yesh bitch power is a real power source 


	6. The end

     Ahh I am going to put a stop to this "story", not because of one stupid review, it's because I have no more…..well, ideas for this anymore, and I felt that I was not being original anymore because after checking out the Zim section all the fic I see are:

BUM bashing fics

Dib/Zim romance

Dib/someone else romance

Zim/Gaz romance

So, I thought; "Well, shit."

     Also many works in the Samurai Jack section are beautifully written, and my little story is like a piece of crap in a flower field. So I'm stopping here with my silly little fanfic.

     I will be completing my other works, though. So watch out for those. Have a nice life all. Oh and  Charon, BUM lover, I bet you're so very happy that BUM was cancelled. Heehee. 

Koppi-Chan 

now 

and

 forever.


End file.
